


Mr. and Mrs. Simmons' Surprise Visit

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, No chill found, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to pretend we’re dating during my parents’ visit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. and Mrs. Simmons' Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> For Jemmaslittlemonkey.

“I need you to pretend we’re dating during my parents’ visit,” Jemma said, too fast, as she nervously twisted her fingers together.

“Okay,” Fitz replied before her request even fully registered. It wasn’t like he ever denied her anything. “But… why?”

“Because I sort of told them we were together?” She winced.

“You _what_?”

Jemma huffed a sigh and started pacing. “They’re always asking about my relationships as if it matters more than my grades, somehow. After a while, I just… caved and sort of implied we were together. Just so they would stop prying.”

“How long ago was that?” he asked faintly.

Jemma muttered something unintelligible.

“How long, Simmons?” Fitz demanded to know, as a feeling of dread coursed down his spine.

“About five months?”

“Five months?” He gaped at her for a few moments, until his expression of shock turned into a deep frown. “But we weren’t even friends, back then. Of all the male students in our year, why would you even mention _me_?”

“I don’t know,” she replied, her face growing bright red. “It seemed to make sense at the time.”

“I don’t understand,” he admitted before sitting heavily on her bed. He rubbed his face with his hands silently for a while. It was a lot to take in, especially when he never even had a _real_ girlfriend yet.

“I’m so sorry,” she moaned. “I thought after a timely fashion, I could tell them we broke up and they would leave me alone –long enough for me to get over your cheating on me, at any cost–”

“Jemma!”

“–I never thought they would make a surprise visit so soon!”

“Too soon for me to have cheated on you, you mean?“ 

Fitz was outraged. Did she really think so little of him? Besides, it wasn’t even plausible. If one of them had the opportunity to cheat on the other and ruin their fake relationship, surely it would be _her_.

“Well, they’re landing at 8 o'clock. It might seem a little sudden. I mean, we were doing fine when I last spoke to them on the phone–”

“Bloody hell, Jemma! How much do you tell them about our imaginary romance?”

“They ask a lot of questions!” Jemma said plaintively. “Look, if it’s too much, I'll… I’ll just tell them I lied.”

Fitz extracted his head from his hands. She looked to be close to tears. He couldn’t let her down now, could he? 

“No. No, it’s okay. I can do it. Probably.” He gulped. “What does being your fake boyfriend entails, exactly?”

“Well, you know. We’ll probably have dinner with them. They’ll have a lot of questions –you can answer them, I only ever lied about our relationship status.”

“Okay. Good,” he nodded.

“Also…”

Fitz’s eyes widened. “There’s an _also_?”

“We should probably try kissing beforehand?” She squeezed her eyes shut to escape Fitz’s mortified expression. “Just so it’s not too weird?”

“Why would we even kiss in front of your parents?” His voice was barely more than a whisper.

“Because we’re in love?”

Fitz muttered a blasphemous curse under his breath.

The thing was, he’d thought about kissing Jemma before. Many times. Almost daily, really. Sometimes he even thought about doing more than kissing her. This little experiment of hers was bound to haunt his psyche for months to come and she had _no idea_.

“Okay,” he finally said. He looked up to her and squared his shoulders. “Let’s get it over with.”

“Now?” Jemma whimpered.

“Well, you said they would be here soon–”

“Yes. yes, of course. It’s just, I wasn’t mentally prepared.” She sank on the bed next to him, her back stiff and her hands inexplicably shaky. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“You don’t _look_ ready,” he noted.

“Oh, for God–”

He shut her up with a kiss, as he had fantasized to do many, _many_ times.

Her lips felt as warm and soft and full as he’d imagined they would. Her kiss was firm, full of resolve, and she was first to seek more and part his lips softly with her tongue. As the kiss deepened, a wave of pure, unadulterated lust hit Fitz square in the stomach and to his horror, he groaned audibly against her lips. He almost pulled away then, but her hand flew to his neck, keeping him in place as she proceeded to make him lose all coherent thought.

When they parted, she chased after his lips for a second, before straightening like a rod once more.

“Do you think we can sell it?” he murmured, short of breath.

“I think we’ll do fine.”

Fitz could still feel her lips against his, and the searing heat of her hand high on his leg –probably because _it was still there_.

He gulped. “Okay, then.”

“Okay,” she concurred.

He should move, probably. Although she didn’t do anything to indicate she was feeling uneasy, there was no reason for them to sit thigh to thigh anymore, was there? 

He was about to scoot away when something occurred to him.

“What if it was a fluke?” he asked, his voice so thin he wasn’t even sure she would hear.

“You’re right!” she exclaimed a little too brightly. “Another try wouldn’t hurt, would it?”

She was already leaning down in his direction.

“Just to be on the safe side,” he nodded, his face gravitating toward hers of its own accord.

When they kissed again, he didn’t try to stop his arms from wrapping around her, and didn’t even wince when a moan of pleasure escaped his throat –or hers.

They were still making out –snogging senseless, really– when her parents knocked on the door two hours later. Faced with Jemma’s disheveled hair, Fitz’s obvious discomfort and their matching flushed cheeks, Mr. and Mrs. Simmons had no trouble buying into their fake relationship –none at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, I'm chinese-bakery over there.


End file.
